


Time Heals

by stephn_prkr



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Cheating(?), F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephn_prkr/pseuds/stephn_prkr
Summary: Time will tell how much I'll miss you.





	Time Heals

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave kudos : )

You love Stephen.

 

Ever since you saw him in Kamar-Taj, trying his best to heal his shaking hands from his car accident, You felt bad. You tried to befriend him, finding ways to talk to him, but he'd always ignore and push you aside. "Sorry, I'm busy prioritizing to heal my hands, find another guy to meddle with," He said, earning a slap to the face.

His ego was the number one reason why you disliked him then, in the middle of training, he'd always make sarcastic and rude comments about this ruining 'the laws of physics' and 'this is a joke' remarks. Everyone got used to it, and he did, too, when he spent years in Kamar-Taj, trying to master the Mystic Arts.

 

But, there's one creature who can tolerate him, and that's you.

 

It also took him years to finally let go of his massive ego to apologize to you and made attempts to start over. You gladly accepted the offer.

 

You don't believe that people change. No. You believed that people mature at a slow pace, they evolve to be better, to become better.

Over the past few months, the relationship between you and Stephen gradually changed, becoming more healthier, more fun, more comforting, more exciting. At the moment, you found yourself starting to like him, adoring the way he made random jokes while both of you were meditating, finding ways to distract you when you were busy focusing on your training, scaring you in the middle of the night, making a sarcastic "Booo" while in his astral form, and in the middle of reading your books, he'd just make a portal to your bedroom and just hang-out there.

 

After the battle with Kaecilius and Dormammu, and him being the Master of the Mystic Arts, both of you confessed your love to each other, thus, started a new and loving relationship.

 

It felt like home.

 

The feeling of his warmth and his arms wrapped around you in your sleep made you feel safe. The sound of his laugh was music to your ears, his calloused and scarred, shaking hands moving to your face, his lips crashing to yours, hands trailing down your neck, ecstatic.

 

Truly, 'magic' wasn't for you, you spent the majority of your time at you and Stephen's shared-apartment, while you wait for him to come home from the New York sanctum, him being the one to guard the sanctum made you worry all the time. What if there's suddenly a big threat? What if this time he gets hurt? And you weren't there?

 

It started to go downhill. He went back to his old self.

 

Fights occur, arguments aren't solved in the end, apologizing wasn't even an option.

 

He was never at home. He spends his majority now guarding the sanctum.

 

You didn't know how it even started, one day you suddenly barged in the sanctum in the middle of the night, looking for Stephen, "Please, come home now," You practically begged. You couldn't sleep properly, not when the love of your life wasn't beside you, "I can't, you know that, Y/N. I have to guard the sanctum-"

 

"Wong's here, right, Wong?" You said to Wong who was standing behind Stephen, "Yes, Strange, We can handle it from here, get some rest." Wong insisted.

 

Stephen ran his hands through his hair, not saying anything.

 

He opened a portal to the apartment, nodding at Wong before the both of you enter.

 

He sighed, "What do you want,"

 

Your eyes widened at his question, "What do you mean? I just want you to get some rest, you've been in there for nearly three whole days, you didn't even bother to contact me, I was getting really worried-"

 

"You know it's my job! They need me there! I know more shit than they do, why do you think they chose me as the Sorcerer Supreme? Because they know I'm capable of saving the entire human race," He spat, you furrowed your eyebrows, "I can't believe this, do you even hear yourself? Your ego and pride are taking over you again! Where is the Stephen I know? I need my boyfriend back-"

 

"And I don't need a clingy girlfriend breathing down my neck all the time!" He snapped, tears were now blurring your vision, "W-what?"

 

 _"I just think it'd be best if we never met,"_ He confessed.

 

You were speechless.

 

So that just came out of his mouth, shocking, right? People mature, but people don't change. A part of you felt like you knew eventually that this was gonna happen. His ego suddenly shows up, hurts the both of you, pain eating you.

 

The feeling of when you started to get to know each other, hanging out, loving him, being with him to the end of the line, thrown out of the window. 

 

**This is your dark dimension, pain, betrayal, heart-broken, guilt, and regret sucking you all at the same time, your world crumbling before you.**

 

What did you do wrong? Was it because you were too clingy? Annoying? Nuisance? Bother? A mistake? Why? Was he miserable being with you?

 

Tears were now streaming down your cheeks. You watched as he looked at you, dark, glistening eyes staring right at you.

 

"What do you mean?" You said, letting out a quiet sob. "I'm just trying to protect and love you! You're tired all the time, and if being such a nuisance and being so clingy annoys you so much, then I'll try not to-"

 

"It's not about that," He replied, hands on his head, "Then what? Tell me!" You yelled.

 

"I...I have been seeing Christine again."

 

And suddenly, maybe the idea of Dormammu sucking the life out of you weren't such a bad thing right now. You felt so weightless, like a part of you was missing, his love. It's all gone. And you blame yourself for it. Dread washing over you. 

 

There was a saying, 'There's no love like the first."

 

Stephen was your first, you remembered it felt like taking drugs, eventually becoming addicted to it.

 

It was no surprise when a part of him was also missing, and it sucks to know that you couldn't fill that space.

 

"Is...that why you weren't coming home all the time? You were with her...while I was here, concerned about you?" You looked down, "And here I thought you actually loved me."

 

"I do, baby, I do, it's just-'

 

"Just what? I am not her? I am not that girl who was with you before all this Sorcerer shit happened? Am I not enough?" Your voice shaking.

 

"It's...different when I'm with her,"

 

"I loved you! You let me love you! And you didn't even truly love me back!" You screamed.

 

"I'm sorry, Y/N." Was the last thing he said before he did something involving with the time stone.

 

+

 

Another day, another miserable life.

 

Every night, or three in the morning, you stayed late at night, trying your best to remember your past, Kamar-Taj...what does that have to do with your past? I mean, that was all you could remember. It was driving you insane.

 

And it was late at night, you kept walking and walking, distracted from your own thoughts and you didn't even realize you went the wrong path.

 

"Shit." You muttered, looking at your surroundings, "177A, Bleecker St.?" You tilted your head.

Apparently, you even forgot where you even lived.

 

"Lost?" A voice behind you asked, you jumped at the sudden voice, you turned your head, "Uh, kinda." You nervously laughed.

 

It was a guy, mid-30s, wearing a white shirt, black jeans, sneakers, and a really bright red jacket. "I'll take you home, then." He says.

 

Along the way, he initiated a conversation, you didn't mind at all, at first you were suspicious, I mean, it was a stranger, you can't really trust anyone these days.

 

But something about him felt like you knew him all your life, like as if he was your long lost friend or whatever.

 

Soon enough, both of you were standing at your doorstep.

"Thank you, really, I appreciate it." You say to him, smiling,

 

He smiled back, "No worries, besides, it was dangerous for a beautiful girl like you roaming around the streets alone at night," He says.

 

You scratch the back of your head, "Hey, I didn't catch your name?"

 

He gives you a smile again, "Stephen, Stephen Strange."

 

"Uh," You snapped back from reality, "I-I'm Y/N." You smile back.

 

"I know," He replied, "Ciao." He waved goodbye and left.

 

You closed the door, "Stephen Strange? Where did I hear that?" You asked yourself.

 

There was something suspicious about this guy. Why? First, you didn’t mention your address, second, what does ‘I know’ even mean? 

 

_A whole lot of you was missing._


End file.
